


(Fake) Dates

by everyperfectsummer



Series: Tumblr Prompts [26]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyperfectsummer/pseuds/everyperfectsummer
Summary: Prompt: “I’m personally offended that you didn’t get me to be your fake date," ColdFlash, please and thank you! - anon





	

He zooms through the snow storm, crashing into buildings more than once as the snow turns the world white around him. He finally arrives home, after what seems like ages and has probably only been a few seconds. Iris had opted to spend some time hanging with Caitlin and Cisco, but Barry wants nothing more than to tumble into bed and sweet oblivion. He’s completely exhausted, and as lovely as his friends are, being around them is just going to make him more tired, not less. He fumbles with the lock a few times before successfully opening the door, stumbling inside only to hear

“I’m personally offended that you didn’t get me to be your fake date.” 

 

Barry freezes, whirling around, freaked out because  _ who’s in his house _ but not as freaked out as he should be, because some part of his hindbrain has already processed the smug tone and relaxed. Despite all the ways that Leonard Snart is a threat, hearing him never fails to both rev Barry up and calm him down. Which is dumb, given that Snart’s his  _ villain, _ but. He’s more and more of an ally, these days. Chaotic neutral more than anything. 

 

“How did you know about that? Actually, how do you know it wasn’t a real date?”

 

Snart settles back into Joe’s chair, raising an eyebrow. “I know all the criminals in this city, Barry. Or know of them, at least. A skinny white man and a beautiful black woman start going to every mob business in Central right when the Flash starts investigating the Families? Please.”

 

“We could just have a very odd dating life!”

 

“As much as Iris is your type, you’re not really hers, and everyone in your little group knows it.” Barry winces, because it’s true. “But going back to my first point, I’m hurt that you decided to handle your crime problem by asking Miss West instead of me.”

  
“Well,” Barry says, “next time I have to date someone for the sake of fighting crime, I’m picking Iris.” Something in Snart’s eyes shuts down, but then Barry follows it up with, “but next time I want to have an awkward first date with somebody, both of us overthinking what menu item to choose and second guessing our outfit choices...I’m picking you.”

Snart smirks, but there’s something soft in his expression as he says, “I’ll pick you up tomorrow at seven, then.”


End file.
